Whovian Poetry
by dolphinz.amazon
Summary: My original poems about Doctor Who that aren't in my story "If Daleks Were Poets" (the story which has Dalek parodies of famous poems). I figured I might as well share them with you now. Enjoy!
1. Old, New, Borrowed, and Blue

Something old

Something new

Something borrowed

Something blue

...

Something old-

An ancient box,

The beginning of time.

The oldest box,

The oldest question you'll find.

...

Something new-

Beautiful and brilliant,

Fresh and bright, here today.

Visiting the future,

Leaving from Gallifrey.

...

Something borrowed-

Just broken type 40,

It was stolen and gone.

And the thief and his box run,

They keep going on.

...

Something blue-

The color of the sky

And the color of the sea

That's the color of the TARDIS

And it's coming for me.

...

Something old, something new

Something borrowed, something blue.

Come here raggedy man,

Now I remember you.


	2. Two

Two hearts

One for the pain of the things I've done/p

The people I've lost

The hurt that goes on

And one for the joy of the things I've done

The planets I've saved

The love that goes on

…

Two eyes

One to look back on my past

The times I cried

The times I laughed

One to look at where I'll be

So much running to do

So many places to see

…

Two hands

One is filled with the blood of the Time War

The bad things I've done

The sin of "no more"

One is used often, and it's still there for you

No matter what happens,

I'll help you get through

…

Two legs

One for the running

That I simply must do

One to stay behind

And watch over you

…

Two hearts, two eyes, two legs, two hands.

One Doctor.

Now isn't that grand?

Though I've got two parts of most things, still I will be

One Doctor forever

Wonderful and free


	3. My Hearts Are Broken In Two

"Don't come with me,"

The Doctor said.

"It always ends in pain."

Yet if they were to start anew

They'd choose him once again.

...

Rose Tyler was the Doctor's love.

A sweet and gentle girl.

And what was her reward for this?

Getting trapped in a parallel world.

...

Martha Jones was next in line.

She, too, was awfully nice.

She was always pining after him

But he never looked at her twice.

...

Donna Noble joined him next

The man she first did hate.

But the Doctor Donna could not be

And she forgot about her best mate.

River Song was quite a puzzle.

Her time went the opposite way.

She died, knowing and saving the Doctor

And he'd only just met her that day.

...

After her was Amelia Pond

A lively Scottish girl.

When she tried to kiss the man,

He brought another into their world.

...

Rory Williams, her fiancé

A brave and charming man

He died and came back many times

And always it was grand.

...

The final goodbye of the couple

Was very sad to see.

Touched by the weeping angels,

They went back through history.

...

So if you wonder why I'm sad,

If you wonder why I'm blue

It's because my companions are all gone

Both my hearts are broken in two


	4. 1-2-3-4, The Drums Of War

1-2-3-4

1-2-3-4  
See all of time  
Makes my brain die  
Drumbeat 3-4  
Beat for the war

1-2-3-4  
1-2-3-4  
Beat of the drums  
Call me to come  
Call me for sure  
Call me to war

1-2-3-4  
1-2-3-4  
Makes my ears pop  
Drumming won't stop  
Left the Time War  
Alone no more

1-2-3-4  
1-2-3-4  
I have gone mad  
That's not so bad  
Drums evermore  
Just like before

1-2-3-4  
1-2-3-4  
I am insane  
Cause others pain  
Killing once more  
Like the Time War

1-2-3-4  
1-2-3-4  
I'll decimate  
Aren't I so great?  
Deadly once more  
Hated for sure

1-2-3-4  
1-2-3-4  
Now I am hit  
I just hate it  
Soon be no more  
Leave you for sure

1-2-3-4  
1-2-3-4  
Regenerate  
But it's too late  
I'm gone for sure  
YANA no more

1-2-3-4  
1-2-3-4  
Now I still win  
Drawing you in  
You cried, I'm sure  
Drums are no more


	5. Red and Blue

Gallifrey is red

That TARDIS is blue

I think that I'll steal it

I've got some running to do

...

My hearts are both red

My recorder is blue

I'm still the same Doctor

Though my face is new

My sonic is red

The neutron flow could be blue

I'll reverse the polarity

Does that work for you?

...

My colorful scarf has some red

Jelly babies are blue

Come along, Sarah Jane

Traveling is fun, it's so true

My celery could turn red

My celery could turn blue

But if it turns purple

We're in trouble, me and you

...

My suit has some red

My suit has some blue

Many colors patched together

I look ridiculous, it's true

...

My umbrella's handle is red

My sweater is blue

Is something wrong, Ace?

Come, I'll travel with you

...

I remember the color red

I remember the color blue

But I can't remember who I am

Can you?

...

That button was red

Now I feel so blue

The Daleks are no more

But the Time Lords died, too

...

Roses are red

With Rose, I'm no longer blue

I'm the oncoming storm

But I'm a lover, too

...

Roses are red

Now my hearts are blue

You've left me alone

I'm burning up a sun for you

...

Fezzes are red

The TARDIS is blue

Bow ties are cool

And you are, too

...

My kidneys are red

Or maybe they're blue

I don't know how to fly this thing

Do you?


	6. Haiku

Last of the Time Lords

Savior of the universe

The lonely Doctor


	7. I'm the Doctor

I'm the Doctor

I'm here to heal your wounds

I'm here to ease your pain

I've helped you many times

I'll help you once again

...

I'm the Doctor

I'm the savior of the universe

I'm here to right each wrong

I'll try to fix your problems

It could take me very long

...

I'm the Doctor

I'm a mighty warrior

I'm the end of all your fears

I'll save you, whatever it takes

If your enemy appears

...

I'm the Doctor

I'm a madman with a box

I'm not talented, you see?

I'm just another Time Lord

Please stop believing in me

...

I'm the Doctor

Thought I was gone for good

You brought me back to you

Back to this universe

Amelia Pond, thank you

...

I'm the Doctor

I owe many thanks

To my companions through the years

They saved my life so many times

They gave their blood, their sweat, their tears

...

I'm the Doctor

I'm a brilliant man

Yes, we all know it's true

But it's because of my good friends

So thanks to all of you


	8. Tell Me Why I Can't Remember

Tell me why I can't remember

Tell me why I feel alone  
Tell me what is it I'm missing  
Tell me what I might have known

One night I dreamed of the Doctor  
A time lord who left Gallifrey  
A man with not one, but two hearts  
He alone had escaped from the fray

Tell me why I can't remember  
Tell me why I feel alone  
Tell me what is it I'm missing  
Tell me what I might have known

I dreamt of a strange blue police box  
A box bigger on the inside  
It travelled through many dimensions  
I knew it as a safe place to hide

Tell me why I can't remember  
Tell me why I feel alone  
Tell me what is it I'm missing  
Tell me what I might have known

I dreamt that we travelled together  
This man called "the Doctor" and I  
I dreamt that we fought against evil  
We faced danger, but we didn't die

Tell me why I can't remember  
Tell me why I feel alone  
Tell me what is it I'm missing  
Tell me what I might have known

Why is it I'm with him no longer?  
What happened to cause us to part?  
What happened to my lonely stranger?  
Why did we separate, breaking his hearts?

Tell me why I can't remember  
Tell me why I feel alone  
Tell me what is it I'm missing  
Tell me what I might have known

I dreamt I was the Doctor-Donna  
A human and time lord combined  
But now I am only a human  
Why are we no longer entwined?

Tell me why I can't remember  
Tell me why I feel alone  
Tell me what is it I'm missing  
Tell me what I might have known

It's lonely to just be a human  
But worse to be just a Time Lord  
When united, they both are amazing  
It's a danger with a great reward

Tell me why I can't remember  
Tell me why I feel alone  
Tell me what is it I'm missing  
Tell me what I might have known

The Doctor-Donna could not last forever  
And so sadly he made me forget  
He took away all of my freedom  
Left me with longing and lots of regret

He is why I can't remember  
Without him, I feel so alone  
No more Doctor; part of me is missing  
Our memories are what I had known

Tell me, oh my lonely Doctor  
How are you, now that you're alone?  
Separated, we feel something missing  
Only in dreams are our travels made known


End file.
